Strawhat tales
by Kusoshitsuri
Summary: 'Strawhat tales' constains nine different stories, each focused on one particular Straw Hat pirate. There is no actual plot, there are 9 different plots in one story, going from 'What ifs' to "Au's"! I hope you'll enjoy


**A/N:**

**So, this story is quite different from the two stories I've published before … Yes, that's right! This is no one-shot! This also isn't a story with a plot, it actually is a story with several parts, each of them having one of the stawhats as a main character. So let's have it straight: This is a story with nine totally different stories inside (some are AU's, others are ''what if's''.)  
The first part has Zoro as its main character, but I felt he was kinda out of character when I wrote this, and I also did not know whether this first chapter was clear ... So if you have points of critique, tell me, really.  
Well, enjoy this for now~~!**

XXXXXXX

Part 1  
Zoro.

Chapter 1. A mission.

Zoro groaned soft as he stretched his muscular arms to their very limit.  
He hadn't slept that good for an entirety. It had been the very first time in months his deafening alarm didn't shake him out of his sleep, or that the muscles in his body weren't extremely protesting against moving him out of his bed; it had been the first night in an entirety he didn't wake up with that particular thing bothering him ever since he was seven.

He slightly opened his eyes, ignoring everything they could spot, they rolled to his clock which told him he had seven minutes left until it was six o'clock.  
His lips curled up when he peered through the opening of his curtains, and saw how empty the streets were. The sun slowly broke down, but the streets were almost abandoned.  
Only a mere numbers if cars were heading to the highway.  
Then his eyes glanced over his tiny room and spotted his fabrics spread out over his entire floor; his walls were covered with dirt and his books were divided over the entire room, pages ripped out were flying through the atmosphere.  
He bristled with the speed of lightning and held his blanket around his bare body as he walked through his room.  
"What the ..."  
When a soft, male chuckle reached his ears, he whirled immediately.  
A tall man with golden blonde hair covering his right eye and a snow white skin was sprawling sitting on his bed with; his tall and slender legs were crossed as his hands were keeping him in balance as they were placed behind him.  
His only visible eyebrow was curling towards the lest and his clothes were strikingly fancy.  
With a teasing smile plastered on his face he glanced over the almost naked Zoro; luckily enough for him, his blanket was hiding the most "interesting" parts of his body.

"W-who the hell are you?!"  
Zoro asked, angry and embarrassed at the same time, but his embarrassment and anger only replenished every time the unfamiliar man blinked exaggerated.  
When he placed his tall lags in a normal posture again, his arms crossed instead and his grin only grew wider when Zoro's embarrassment replenished.

"You already forgot me, marimo?"  
He asked as his face changed serious again, followed by a "Tch," and ended by a "Well, I could expect that from a brainless shit as you," as he smirked again.  
When a moment of silence followed, the blonde man stood up as a gesture of annoyance. Zoro had been frozen the moment he saw him though; an unfamiliar man suddenly sitting on your bed while your room is a mess for an inexplicable reason wasn't something you would experience every average school day. And he seemed to be offended as 'Marimo' too.  
His alarm sliced through the silent though, and as the sound reached his ears it was as if Zoro had been released from an invisible chain; he could twitch his eyebrows again and he also possessed the ability to grind his teeth.

"Who are you?!"  
Zoro repeated, much fiercer than the previous time.

The tall man sighed and sat on Zoro's bureau this time, with the same posture as the previous time; his tall, slender legs were crossed and his hands were balancing him.  
"My name is Sanji, I'm what you humans call 'an Angel'," Sanji said with the most serious face ever; no sardonic smile on his face nor a hint of amusing.  
Zoro's face whereas, was a blank piece of paper, there was no emotion reflected.  
When he blinked three times, he opened his mouth in annoyance.

"Oi, you think I'm stupid, who the hell are you?!"

"I told you I-"

A voice too feminine to be either Zoro's or Sanji's cut down his voice by yelling fierce.

"Zoro?!"  
Zoro's expressionless and face spoke more emotions than when he was scowling at Sanji; sweat dripped down all its way to his nose, where it slightly curled up but fell down when it reached his nose's very edge.

"To who are you talking?"  
His mother, without a doubt, added with a hint of concerning in her voice.

Zoro grind his teeth again, as he whispered "Get lost!" to Sanji, who hadn't move an inch from the moment her voice had reached him for the very first time; instead of panicking, like Zoro, he had grinned again, while his eyes were teasing Zoro.  
When footsteps reached the second floor, he knew that five seconds were enough for an over-concerned mother to reach his room, so what he only had to do was throw this guy out of his very window in five seconds.  
But as his hands tried to catch Sanji, nothing changed, and instead of touching Sanji his own hands clasped against each other, but Sanji still didn't move a spot; He was as touchable as air?!

"Zoro, I-"

In his doorway his mother stood, she had the same tan skin as he had but a total different hair color, she had raven black hair tied in a messy bun and had a pair of round glasses perched on her nose.  
But the thing Zoro had in common with her was his 'shocked face' definitely, they almost were identical when their eyes were at the edge of popping out and when their jaws almost hit the ground.

"Zoro ..."

'Shit.'  
He did not know whether she was shocked because of the fact that there was an unfamiliar boy sitting in front of him or that he was naked, since his blanket fell on the ground as soon she his hand released it from the tight clutch.  
But he wouldn't be surprised at all if it was both of them.

"W-what're you doing, where are your clothes?!"

Her reaction surprised him. He'd totally expect that she would go crazy as she had caught a glimpse of Sanji's presence, who, for some reason, still had the same amused smile plastered on his face; no, he was grinning from ear to ear as he saw a naked Zoro in front of him, but was grossed at the same time though.  
This guy remained a mystery to Zoro ...

"I ... I ..."

Reading from her eyes clueless roaming through his messy room, he had not one idea how she could not see Sanji. He was obviously sitting on his bureau, he even chuckled softly. His spinning eyebrows sure were something you can't ignore, not to speak of his weird haircut.  
But as he can't touch him ... She can't see him?  
Maybe he was just imagining Sanji?  
Maybe he slept, waiting for the alarm to wake him up out of a weird dream?  
He had the urge to pinch himself, testing whether he really was awake, but as soon as his hand moved a slight bit, his mother woke out of her trance.

"Zoro ... I don't know WHAT part of puberty THIS is ..."  
She stared at his bare, lower body with a hint of disgust in her eyes, "But let's just forget it for now. I want you to clean your room," she raised her nose in gesture of disappointment, "and then go to school before you're late ..."  
With those words the door closed and until he heard the footsteps disappearing, he came to the point of realization and looked at Sanji again (after he covered his naked body with his blankets again, obviously ...)

"You …"

He muttered irritated, as Sanji's smile graced his face by Zoro's anger.  
"Get out!"

XXXXXXX

Zoro had smashed the door as a lovely goodbye to his parents, and focused on his feet.  
It was cold, and judging from the white layers covering the streets a strong winter was coming up. He regretted not wearing his gloves, but he was so glad he wore his woolen coat instead of his green, silk kimono.  
He glanced over the streets, but he couldn't detect anyone he knew but some old neighbors scraping the snow off their cars.  
He was late, and he knew that, but he decided to enjoy the moment of silence. He took slow steps and grinned at his shoes.

"He, that curlybrowed weirdo is finally gone,"  
He thought in relief.

But no matter how gladly he would, he couldn't erase his memories about his existence. He wasn't able to forget how his hands went through his chest or how his mother wasn't able to sense him in any way.  
That man remained a huge mystery to him.  
But one particular thing kept echoing through his head,

"I'm what you humans call ''An angel.''"

No, that couldn't be.  
He shrugged his memories off and shook his head like "No, no."  
His parents were already convinced that he was completely insane, he would make sure that none of his fellow students would think the utter same about him.  
He had smiled.  
How could he let some weird memory take over his mind?  
From now on, he decided, no, he would swear that the so called "Sanji" would be nothing more than a disturbing of his vision, that guy did not exist. He was for sure. No matter how many questions kept shrouding his clueless mind, he decided it. Sanji was officially nothing more than an imagination.  
But he felt, for some unknown reason, that he knew that certain man. As if he had seen him before, but it was a dark vision he recalled when he thought of Sanji; he fitted in the pic with a cigarette ... He was a cook ... Maybe he worked in one of the fancy restaurants his parents brought him to when he was younger?  
It could be, but recalling him there also came in a memory of pirates ... A ship ... Was he a sailor? A marine?  
He did not know and only grew confused, hence he decided to not recall any memory about that guy anymore.

He took a deep breath as he took sight of big, grey building which filled his vision.  
When his lips were urging to curl done, he forced an affectionate smile and walked through the big schoolyard which served as entrance of his school.  
Red roses, orange tulips and blue violets graced the beautiful garden which fenced the gates that fenced the schoolyard. His schoolyard was a lovely, green square which had a fountain in the very beginning of it, a pond in the middle and at the sides of the square, seats of mosaic were perched on the ground.  
It was a remote place from the rest of the city and at ¾ of it, the school building itself was placed.  
Behind the huge building, which possessed more than 10 floors there was a port leading to an abandoned beach, where the most students would go during their breaks.  
A pad of round stones let to the big door, and when Zoro had walked his way his eyes snapped when he saw the familiar face of a blonde man, dressed in a black suit. His golden hair covered his right eye, and his visible eyebrow curled at its beginning.  
He had secretly glanced at Zoro from out of his eye corner and an insidious smile had graced his face.  
Sanji was talking to principle Agakami, who hadn't noticed how Sanji amused himself by confusing Zoro.  
And at the moment principle Shanks slightly turned his head, Zoro already ran his way back over the pad of stones.  
What the hell is HE doing here?  
Why is he here?  
Was he an imagination or not?!  
He bumped into someone when he almost reached the port.  
Sweating Zoro stood up, but when he looked down he had regretting running this fast.  
A girl with navy blue hair and dark brown eyes was wiping the dust of her light blue skirt, and had been already helped up by a tall guy standing next to Zoro.  
Golden yet furious eyes,messy black hair, a dark coat.

Dracule Mihawk.

Zoro knew that name too well. The one who possessed that name was nothing less than "Strongest." He was not only known as a very popular person, who had the gift of winning every girl, he also was the undefeated and merciless monster which wandered through the school halls, having friends by his sides which were, according to the rumors spread over the entire school, strong enough to beat one-hundred average high school students.

Dracule Mihawk.

The guy Zoro swore to steal his title of, ever since he was merely seven years old.

"Are you alright, Kuina-san?" Mihawk's deep voice went as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up in an instant.  
Kuina had been staring at her knees until she had realized that the dark pants and the long coat belonged to Dracule Mihawk. She looked up and smiled gentility,  
"Yes, thank you, Mihawk-kun," she said.  
When the honorific "Kun" had reached Zoro's ears, he trembled of disgust and had attempted to apologize, but Mihawk's fierce voice interrupted him.

"You better look where you walk, Zoro-kun, or else you might hurt more pretty girls. Wouldn't that be a sin?"  
Mihawk's lips curled slightly, but his eyebrows pointed down. His golden eyes pierced through Zoro's honor, and he could do nothing but glaring at him.  
Kuina had already been dragged along with Mihawk, although Zoro heard a soft "Bye, Zoro …!" coming from a feminine voice, followed by a deep "Just ignore him, Kuina-san."  
Zoro grunted, and for one second he forgot everything. He forgot the meaning of time and he forgot Sanji's unexpected and surely unwanted presence.  
And until the sound of a ringing bell sliced through the silence, Zoro did not move one inch; he had only frowned and silently scolded at Mihawk, who was long gone though.

A pale hand had touched Zoro's shoulder and drew Zoro with him.

"Ah, Zoro-kun, that was your name, right?"

Zoro trembled when the melodious voice had reach his red ears and he tried to stand still, but Sanji's arm was too strong.

"You ..."

Sanji drew Zoro with him, all the way back to the school building and forced him to follow him to the stairs; there, the face he used to greet everyone changed in an instant; no himt of joy, no glimpse of amusing.

"Listen," Sanji said irritated when Zoro had already asked what he was doing here, "I'm not here because I want to be here," he said cold.  
Zoro frowned at his respond, and was ready to already asked what the hell he meant, but Sanji was faster.  
"As I said, I'd rather be anywhere else than on this place. But I've got a mission,' Sanji leaned his head towards Zoro's ear.  
"I am an angel," he had whispered before Zoro pushed him away.  
But unlike Zoro's expectation, Sanji remained calmly and only shook his head from left to right in a disapprovingly manner.

"I told you to quit the jokes!" Zoro said in a childish yet frustrated way.

"I'm telling you the fully truth, and I don't care whether you want to listen or not. I'm not waiting for your approval, I have a time-limit, you know?" said Sanji.  
"Besides, didn't I prove myself right after your hand literary went through me? Or when your mom could not see me? Or when I jumped out of the window without being injured?"

Zoro's eyebrows twitched as slight hint of confusing, but he covered it immediately when he heard a sigh of annoyance coming out of Sanji's mouth.

"Are you going to listen or not?"

Zoro nodded, wanting this to be done quickly so he could finally leave.

"I am an angel," Sanji repeated, "and the person you call "God" sent me to this place with a reason, you get it? Or should I talk in sentences of three words?"

"Hey!" Zoro grumped.

"Right. The mission I received was to help 100 different humans with something bothering them, you're number 100 so that means if I can also help you, my mission is succeed and I'll be an official angel, get that marimo?"  
Sanji asked as if Zoro had a mental disorder (which could not be considered as untrue though ...)

Zoro nodded as a response again, not knowing whether this marimo was a serious insult.

"So, tell me which problem I should solve to you, so I can go. I do not want to be with you any second longer," Sanji said. "I would appreciate some feminine company after all ..." He added almost inaudbile.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know why I should tell you," Zoro smiled teasing, "it's not like I really can trust you. Besides, more respect against me would really be appreciated, curlt brows."  
For some reason, he disliked Sanji right away. His attitude, his posture ... The way he breathed, it was just disgusting him.  
And by the way, why should he accept help from someone he did not know?

"You really make me want to kill you," Sanji said grinding his teeth.  
"Listen, I have a time limit, 72 hours from the moment we meet, which now is even less than that. I can't explain quite everything," Sanji snarled gesturing with his finger to his watch, which told he had 69 hours and 28 minutes left.  
"Fulfilling this mission can change my life as a servant of 'God', and one crappy person is not going to ruin my entire life!"

After a silence of 5 seconds, at the moment Sanji wanted to open his mouth again, loud footsteps approached coming down from the stairs they were standing on.

Sanji and Zoro both had looked up, a slender teenager with messy black hair covered under a way too big straw hat and a light scar underneath his light eye had opened his mouth wide.

"Zoro, the teacher is asking what you and your cousin should hurry up," he said with that familiar enthusiastic accent in every sentence he spoke.

"C-cousin?!"  
Zoro stumbled as the word reached his ears, which was not the only thing which surprised him to hell and back; he was an actual student of this school?!

"Yeah, he," Luffy pointed at Sanji.

"Well, let's get going to class, cousin," Sanji had smiled.

Zoro did not know what was going on, but he knew for sure he did not like it in the least.

**A/N: thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review**!


End file.
